More of a Family
by Stelynn
Summary: **Done?** When Max helps a mysterious man she is led to someone from her past... Chapter 6 up...
1. Just a Simple Opening

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Max, Logan, etc. If I did why would I be posting stories here? Wouldn't I be off enjoying an obscenely large amount of money? All I've got is a bent penny.  
  
Spoilers. Most of the first season including "AJBAC," but Max was never captured. Plus a few hints from the second season, although I've kinda played around with the time line.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. I've read a ton and decided that it was my turn to contribute. This happens with a modified "AJBAC," so everybody's still around. Please Review. I want to konw if I should keep writing or not.  
  
A/N 2: I fixed some grammer/spelling stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
10:37 PM  
WATERFRONT WAREHOUSE  
"Come on, is that all you guys got?" Max asked. Yet again she was 'fighting the good fight' and running errands for Logan. And again the bad guys couldn't be tamer. But for once Max was actually looking for a decent fight.  
  
The Red threat was long gone, but it had taken some time for Max to fully recover. Even with all of her Manticore genetics the beating Max had received took its time in her system. But there was one scar in particular that wouldn't be going away. Just under her barcode there was a small circle, the implant's entrance, and it would probably be with her for as long as her barcode remained.  
  
Suddenly another guy came at her, fists flying. Max easily ducked under his arms and threw him over her back and this time when the cement met his face he stayed down. Surveying the damage Max didn't see so much as a twitch from any of the four men.  
  
"You guys are pathetic! I didn't even break a sweat!" As she said this Max pulled a cell phone from one man's pocket, and once the police were on their way she let the phone fall to the ground while she vanished. Sometimes she would have worried about fingerprints, but the black leather gloves that accompanied her cat suit prevented any such evidence. By the time the first hover-drone appeared the taillights of Max's Ninja had already faded into the night.  
  
  
10:58 PM  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
There was a soft creak as the door closed, but he already knew who it was. "Max, how'd it go?" Logan asked, acknowledging her prescience.  
  
"I can't believe I had to take care of that! Those guys might as well have just turned themselves in," came Max's indignant reply.  
  
"That easy? Huh," Logan wondered aloud.  
  
"So, you find anything on Manticore lately?"  
  
"Don't you think you'd be the first to know if I had?" Logan said. He'd been sitting at his computer since Max came in. After everything that had happened with his Manticore doctor, 'The Bride of Mengele' to Max, things between them hadn't been perfect.  
  
"Are you okay Logan?"  
  
"Fine," came his stiff reply as he turned back to his computer screen. "Well, I've gotta get back to work. I'll page you if I need anything else."  
  
Max hated it when Logan got like this. She quickly turned to leave the apartment, but when she reached the door she noticed Bling, "Bye Bling," she said defeatedly.  
  
"Later Max."  
  
Then she was gone. Bling, coming from the kitchen after realizing that someone else we here, could tell from Max's face, not to mention her voice, that Logan was blowing her off. Again. Bling also knew that if Logan was blowing off Max then something was wrong.  
  
"Logan, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," Logan said. When Bling just stood there he added, "Do you need something?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I said I'm fine. Just let me work."  
  
Bling just stood there.  
  
"Why don't you go and...do something?" Logan said turning to look at Bling.  
  
"Because I know you. And after seeing how you just treated Max I know something's up."  
  
Logan's gaze returned to the computer screen. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine. But don't take it out on Max," Bling commanded.  
  
  
8:01 PM  
STREETS OF SEATTLE/JAM PONY  
Once again Max was on her bike heading back toward Jam Pony. As usual there were a few people sitting around, waiting for a 'Hot Run,' but Max, on the other hand, wanted to get out of there and do something.  
  
She coasted up to Normal's counter and asked, "Got anything for me?"  
  
"What? You? Actually asking for something to do?" Normal questioned before quickly grabbing a package from the table behind him. "Here you go. Randolph and 40th."  
  
"Down by the docks?" Max wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes. Docks. Go. Bip, bip, bip!"  
  
Max rolled her eyes as she slipped the package into her bag and headed toward the door. But on the way out Original Cindy stopped her.  
  
"Hey Boo. Where you headed?" she inquired.  
  
"The Waterfront. Long run," came Max's reply.  
  
Just then Normal's irritating voice interrupted, "Hot Run! 42nd street!"  
  
"I got it," Original Cindy announced. To Max she said, "Hold up a sec and I'll come with ya." As soon as she'd gotten the package from Normal the two were on their way.  
  
Max took off at a break-neck pace and after a block or two Original Cindy managed to catch up, "Damn girl. Where's the fire?"  
  
This caught Max's attention and she realized how fast she was going. "Sorry," she said softly as she began to slow.  
  
"You aiight Boo? Or'd Logan go and do somethin'?"  
  
Max glanced at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hey, I realize that you two are 'just friends' and all, but that don't mean he can't hurt your feelin's."  
  
"Yeah, there is something going on, I just haven't figured out what yet."  
  
As the two continued on their run the talk turned toward lighter subject matter, like what trick Max would pull at Crash tonight. Since Max had told Original Cindy the story behind the barcode some of her tricks had lost a bit of their effect. But those tricks still got the two of them easy beer money.  
  
  
8:07 AM  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
Meanwhile Logan was searching for some new 'Eyes Only' material. Lately he hadn't been able to find anything too major. But as far as Logan was concerned that only meant that there had to be something brewing.  
  
There was also the fact that right now distraction was what Logan needed. Although he wasn't particularly close with most of his family there were a special few of importance, to him anyway. At least there had been.  
  
During his younger years Logan had spent a lot of time with his Aunt Marnie. He'd continued to visit with her since, but because she'd lived in Portland it wasn't always easy to do. Especially with all of the checkpoints that had been set-up since The Pulse.  
  
But she had died, a couple of months before he met Max. It was then that he'd really buried himself with 'Eyes Only.' Even that wasn't too bad, at least until he'd gotten himself shot.  
  
Since then things had been getting better. He and Max had gotten closer, sort of, her transfusions had gotten him walking again, and she'd found two more of her 'sisters,' one of which she'd, in a sense, rescued from Manticore. But as that had happened Logan realized that her blood wasn't all that it would take to keep him walking. And to top that off the only doctor he could reach, at least the only one with a prayer of keeping him on his feet, had been killed, by Lydecker himself no less.  
  
What Logan needed was a break. Or more accurately a visit to see Aunt Marnie. But, of course, that wasn't really possible. As he reminisced Logan thought about her cabin, and the way that it always smelled of lilacs. There had been a few lilac trees about the house, but even when they weren't blooming or in season the scent still lingered. 


	2. A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Max, Logan, etc. If I did why would I be posting stories here? Wouldn't I be off enjoying an obscenely large amount of money? All I've got is a bent penny.  
  
Spoilers. Most of the first season including "AJBAC," but Max was never captured. Plus a few hints from the second season, although I've kinda played around with the time line.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. I've read a ton and decided that it was my turn to contribute. This happens with a modified "AJBAC," so everybody's still around. Please Review. I want to konw if I should keep writing or not.  
  
A/N 2: I fixed some grammer/spelling stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
9:17 AM  
STREETS OF SEATTLE  
Once Max and Original Cindy had delivered their packages they started to head back toward Jam Pony.  
  
"Hey Boo," Original Cindy said, "You wanna get a drink or something? I'm sooo thirsty."  
  
"You got it," Max said. "There should be something over here," she added turning off to one side. It would take them a block or two out of the way, but 'oh well,' it was Normal's time, not theirs.  
  
As the two rode between warehouses there was an eerie, almost-silence. There were a few, far off engine sounds, but mostly silence. Back before The Pulse these buildings had been storage facilities for different companies. But now people didn't have anything to store, so most of the buildings sat empty. They would've been home to squatters like Max herself, but most were just big, empty gymnasium size rooms that were without protection from the elements, let alone the lack of running water.  
  
"Noooo!!!" came a sudden, low-pitched wailing from one of the nearby warehouses.  
  
"What the..." was all that Original Cindy got out before being cut-off by a gunshot.  
  
"Shit," Max said. Personally she wasn't as into helping poor little puppy dogs as Logan, but she must've been hanging around him too much because his habits were starting to rub off. Seconds later Max was already headed in the direction of the sound. In the past she might have worried about Original Cindy's reaction, but now she knew everything. At first that had caused a little extra stress, but now their friendship was that much better because there were no longer any secrets.  
  
It was because of Original Cindy's knowledge that she wasn't surprised by Max's reaction. She was sure to follow Max, but that was easier said than done, thanks, in part, to Max's revved up Manticore speed.  
  
Although there were no more gunshots, Max's sensitive hearing was able to pick out the cocking of a gun, a few footsteps, and some soft whimpers. When she reached the side of the building that was the source of the sound she laid her bike where Original Cindy would see it before jumping up and climbing a fire escape to the roof. Once on top of the building she made her way to a skylight to see what was inside.  
  
There was a well-dressed man on his knees and an over-confident blonde man wearing a black duster and holding a military issue handgun. About the room were approximately six medium-build men in fatigues, only two had guns, but both were assault rifles. Duster-boy seemed to be the leader and he slowly circled the man who was on his knees.  
  
At first Max could only see his brown hair because the man's head was bent down, but then his head snapped up. He glared at Duster-boy with a fire in his eyes that bored into the other man.  
  
Although Max didn't know this man she recognized him... From a picture...? That was it, one of the few pictures in Logan's apartment. It was of Logan and some of his college friends, this man was one of them. But Max didn't go after him. Not yet. She would wait, for a safer opportunity.  
  
"Max? Boo where you at?" came Original Cindy's hushed voice.  
  
Max leaned over the edge, "Find a phone. Call Logan and get him here. Hurry." Before Original Cindy could protest or reply Max had already hurried back to the skylight. But Original Cindy trusted Max so she immediately sped off in search of a phone.  
  
  
9:28 AM  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
As usual Logan was busy typing away when the phone rang. He finished quickly and picked up the phone after about the third ring. "Logan."  
  
"This is Original Cindy, Max needs you, now. Meet me by 43rd and Mayberry. Hurry," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," Logan said as he hung up.  
  
  
9:31 AM  
STREETS OF SEATTLE  
As she crouched by the skylight Max could see the people still moving around. While she waited for Logan a plan began to form in her head. Once Logan arrived she'd have a quick get-away car. So that would be when she'd make her move.  
  
  
9:42 AM  
STREETS OF SEATTLE: 43rd AND MAYBERRY  
Logan flew the entire way there, but it still took too long. When he reached the meeting point he noticed Original Cindy immediately. He stopped the car and she rolled over.  
  
"Put your bike in the back, then we'll pick up Max's on our way to her," he instructed.  
  
"You got it," Original Cindy said as he popped the rear hatch.  
  
In minutes Original Cindy had directed him to Max's bike, they'd picked it up and had just arrived at the warehouse. Max heard the sound of Logan's engine and came back to the side of the roof. "Logan, be ready to go, I'll be out in a few," she instructed. Before he could try to stop her, or even ask for an explanation she was gone again.  
  
Standing over the window Max waited for the guards to make their next check. Every five minutes they rotated around the building, and if she got her timing right there'd be fewer guys to go through on her way out.  
  
A minute later, right on schedule, the guards started their rotation, and, once most of them where behind the few crates that were there, Max jumped. She crashed through the glass feet first and rolled when she hit the ground. She came up right in front of Duster-boy, and slapped away his gun before knocking him out with a spin kick that left her facing the man on his knees.  
  
She ran to him and untied his ankles. "Run," she said. As she led him away she untied his hands and he then sprinted with her. She had to stay slow enough for him to keep up, but he was still pretty fast, for a normal person anyway. Bursting out the door as the first signs of gunfire broke out she practically threw the man into the car before jumping in behind him, slamming the door, and yelling, "Drive!"  
  
Once they were moving Max looked to the man next to her. He was somewhat disheveled, but there was still a handsomeness about him. "Who are you?" he asked, surprised.  
  
It was then that Logan looked in his rearview window to see he new passenger. "Evan? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Logan? My God. What's going on? How did you know I was here?" Evan paused for a moment but then jumped, as if he had just realized something. "Do you have a phone? I have to call someone immediately."  
  
"Hold up a sec," Max interrupted. "I save your ass like that and all you want is a phone? I must really know how to pick 'em," she finished as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.  
  
It was then that Original Cindy spoke up, "See Max, there's just another prime example of why you should switch teams."  
  
"You don't understand!" the man interjected. "I'm beyond grateful, but I have to warn my sister. If I don't they'll be after her too!"  
  
"Here," Logan said, passing back his phone.  
  
"But make it quick," Max threatened. "I've got a few questions for you."  
  
Evan kept it short, then hung up and passed the phone back to Logan. Before he had a chance to defend himself Max jumped in with a line of questioning.  
  
"So, who exactly were those guys?" she began. "I mean don't get me wrong, I don't mind kickin' ass, it's just that I generally like to know whose ass I'm kickin'."  
  
"I work for Synsodyne. Synsodyne does everyth--" Evan was then cut off by Max.  
  
"Yeah," Max jumped in. "I know, everything from medicine to orange juice to private prisons. They even knock people off now and then."  
  
He eyed her cautiously, "Yes. Anyway," he continued, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "If you know Synsodyne then perhaps you know about how they test diseases on their prison inmates?" Evan questioned.  
  
At the mention of this Original Cindy's eyes began to tear and a few tears fell down her cheeks. Max didn't say anything, there wasn't much that she could say, but she put a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. Original Cindy, too, remained silent as she placed her own had on top of Max's.  
  
"Go on," Logan encouraged.  
  
It was already apparent to Evan that the group knew what he was talking about so he skipped ahead. "Well, I'd been working to create vaccines for new diseases. At least until last week, when I found out that Synsodyne not only created new diseases, but tested them on unknowing victims. Needless to say Synsodyne wasn't too eager to let me go with what I knew.  
  
"They caught up with me pretty quickly. And when you showed up they were trying to figure out who I'd told. My sister's the only one I told, but she'll be leaving tonight. As soon as she's gone she'll be safe."  
  
"And what about you?" Max wondered. "You gonna do the smart thing and get out too?"  
  
As Evan turned to face her his eyes began to cloud over and his words came drenched in sorrow. "I can't. Not yet. There's someone I have to take care of first."  
  
"I thought you said you sister's the only one you told," Logan interjected. They were almost to his apartment as he drove the Aztec around a corner bringing them nearer to his penthouse.  
  
"She is the only one. The only one I told," Evan said softly mournfully.  
  
Before Max could continue her interrogation Logan parked the Aztec. In silence the group followed Logan to the elevator, to his room, and, finally, into his penthouse.  
  
"I'm going to get some drinks," Logan announced, the ever-helpful host, "I'll be right back."  
  
Max didn't say anything, and she didn't sit down either. Instead she leaned against a window and looked out at the ever-dreary Seattle skyline. Even after the sky had filled with darkened rain clouds she could make out the exact lines of Mt. Rainier. Sometimes Manticore was almost nice. If it weren't for her barcode and everything that came along with it she wouldn't be able to enjoy beauty such as this.  
  
There was a soft clunk as Logan set a tray of drinks on the coffee table. It was by no means loud, but it was enough to bring Max out of her relaxing reverie. When she looked back to the others she noticed that Original Cindy and Evan were also still standing.  
  
Logan rolled to a spot between the chairs and the couch as he said, "Sit down. Relax for a minute."  
  
Max had half-expected Logan to bring out some expensive, pre-Pulse wine, but instead he had iced tea. Original Cindy took a seat in the chair next to Logan while Evan timidly sat down on the far end of the couch. Max didn't sit. She was always full of energy, especially when she had remnants of adrenaline still coursing through he system, and her feline DNA didn't make her any less restless.  
  
"So," Logan said after a minute, "Why is it that you're not going to leave the city immediately?"  
  
"There's someone I have to take care of," he said nervously staring at his hands. Then he looked up and glanced at Logan and Original Cindy before his eyes met Max's. Their eyes locked for a moment and, searching Max's eyes, Evan found a familiarity that brought him peace.  
  
Evan swallowed and turned back to face Logan again. "A friend of mine. I think the guys after me know who she is. And if they do then they'll be sending some particularly nasty people after her. I have to make sure that she gets out of here."  
  
Ever since she'd gotten the man, Evan, to Logan's Aztec Max had felt something in her gut. She didn't really know what, but it had kept her on her toes. "So this friend of yours. This girl. Is Synsodyne after her because they think that they can get to you through her?" Max asked.  
  
"No, they're not afte--" he caught himself. "Well, yeah. Because they'd try to use her the same way they'd want to use my sister." He glanced around, nervous again, but it didn't matter, Max had already heard what she'd wanted.  
  
She took a few steps to him, bent down slightly, and looked him in the eye. "Who's after her and why?" she said with the utmost seriousness. She wasn't sure why, but Max's gut was telling her there was something that she wanted--no something she needed--to know.  
  
He struggled to gain his composure, and once he did his eyes were blank, a void practically, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The words came out evenly and very controlled.  
  
Max was getting fed-up, and she didn't think that she could take much more of this. "Try me," the words, though small, were beyond threatening.  
  
Shaking his head Evan's eyes lightened. He mumbled something then stared at his hands, not expecting anyone to understand what he was talking about.  
  
"What?" Logan and Original Cindy inquired simultaneously.  
  
Max, however, had already jumped back a few steps while her face took on a look sadness with a hint of fear, "Manticore..." she whispered hoarsely. 


	3. Running Again

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Max, Logan, etc. If I did why would I be posting stories here? Wouldn't I be off enjoying an obscenely large amount of money? All I've got is a bent penny.  
  
Spoilers. Most of the first season including "AJBAC," but Max was never captured. Plus a few hints from the second season, although I've kinda played around with the time line.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. I've read a ton and decided that it was my turn to contribute. This happens with a modified "AJBAC," so everybody's still around. Please Review. I want to konw if I should keep writing or not.  
  
A/N 2: I fixed some grammer/spelling stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
10:23 AM  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
Manticore.  
  
The realization hit Logan like a ton of bricks. Original Cindy just sat there, for once even she was speechless. Max was about five feet from Evan when he brought his head up while muttering, "So I suppose you have heard of it."  
  
Then he saw Max's face. He tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a chuckle. "Why else was I not surprised at how easily you pulled off that rescue this morning?" he asked, his face growing somber. "You're one too, aren't you? An X-5.  
  
"Max," he said, testing the sound of her name. "I think Sam might have mentioned you once or twice." He seemed ready to go on, but then his words caught in his throat and his face clouded over.  
  
Max was still awestruck. Every time she learned of another 'sibling' she couldn't help it. Each name that she was reminded of helped to fill one of the many holes in her heart.  
  
Before Max could shape her feelings into words the sadness covering Evan's face was lit with a spark of hope. "Could you help her? She's... She's at a hospital... They don't know what's wrong and they can't make it stop...  
  
"She said something... What was it? Tyro... Tirgo... Trypto... Yeah, Trypto. Trypto-"  
  
"-phan," Max finished, "Tryptophan. I can help her, but you have to take me to her. Now."  
  
"Metro Medical," Evan said, his voice filling with hope.  
  
"We'd better hurry. Logan, can you take us?" Max asked, ready to get going.  
  
"Of course," he replied already rolling toward the door.  
  
"Aiight," Original Cindy said. "You can all go on to the hospital, but I'll be going back to work now. I can't let Herbal 'n Sketchy catch all of Normal's flack themselves! I gonna see you tonight Boo?"  
  
"I'll try to call or something," Max said as Original Cindy headed out the door.  
  
Once the door was closed Max turned to Logan and Evan. "Let's blaze."  
  
  
10:51 AM  
METRO MEDICAL: ROOM 328  
After the silent drive to Metro Medical Max got Logan to wait in the hall while Evan took her into Sam's room. She just lay there, softly shaking, and silent. Not so much as a whimper escaped her lips. Sam's pale, strawberry-blonde hair was just as Max remembered it.  
  
Max shook her head and brought herself back to where she needed to be. Pulling a small bottle of pills from her pocket she hurried to Sam's side. "Sam? I'm gonna put these in your mouth, all you gotta do is swallow. Come on, please," she whispered. Although Sam's eyes stayed closed she did manage to swallow.  
  
A sad smile played along the edge of Max's face. Then she turned to Evan. "Can we get out of here? There's nothing the doctors can do, and I'm not really looking to try to explain anything."  
  
"I'll do what I can," Evan said as he turned and headed out the door.  
  
Max pulled up a chair and sat next to Sam's bed. She was still shaking, but she looked... What was it? More peaceful. There we go. Although it was almost impossible to tell Max could see that the seizures were getting a little less severe. "Come on. Wake up," she begged as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Max couldn't stand to even think about losing another of her siblings.  
  
She heard the soft roll of Logan's wheelchair behind her. Max quickly recomposed herself and turned to face him.   
  
"She gonna be okay?" Logan asked softly.  
  
"Should be. We got here in time. But if we'd waited any longer..." she trailed off as Evan returned with a wheelchair.  
  
"Well, the doctor's reluctant about letting her leave, but said that he can't legally stop me," he said. "Can you help me?" Evan asked once he'd put the wheelchair next to Sam's bed.  
  
Wordlessly Max picked up Sam's shoulders while Evan grabbed her knees and they carefully set her in the wheelchair. Once she was secure Logan spoke up, "I'll go pull the Aztec around to the door." He quickly rolled out the door and down the hall.  
  
  
10:57 AM  
METRO MEDICAL: DR. CAULFIELD'S OFFICE  
"Hello? Yes, I'm calling because you wanted any and all updates about my patient...  
  
"Well, she's being taken home by the man who brought her here along with a dark haired girl and a man in a wheelchair...  
  
"I see...  
  
"Your welcome, Goodbye."  
  
  
10:59 AM  
METRO MEDICAL: SOUTH ENTRANCE  
After Max and Evan had gotten Sam into the back seat Max sat next to her while Evan sat in front with Logan. Just as Logan was pulling out of the parking lot he noticed a squad of hummers heading into the parking lot.  
  
Max's eyes widened and her head snapped up. "Shit."  
  
Logan managed to keep himself from flooring it. Once they were a few blocks away, out of sight, he said, "Well, that was a close one."  
  
  
11:07 AM  
METRO MEDICAL: DR. CAULFIELD'S OFFICE  
"We missed them, why didn't you call me sooner?" Lydecker demanded.  
  
"Calm down," came Dr. Caulfield's steady voice, "I planted the tracker just like you said."  
  
"At least you accomplished that much," Lydecker said bitterly. "But you just couldn't pick up that phone any sooner." Silently Lydecker turned to face Dr. Caulfield, revealing a gun in his hand, "I'm sorry, but you don't seem to be quite who I was looking for."  
  
With that he pulled the trigger and watched the doctor's body fall to the floor. On his way out the door he muttered, "Somebody clean that up."  
  
  
11:09 AM  
STREETS OF SEATTLE  
"Let's just go to my place. It's closer, and probably a little more low profile," Max said.  
  
"As you wish," Logan replied turning a corner. "Is she waking up yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Max said sullenly, "But she's barely shaking."  
  
Evan leaned back over the seat, "Are you sure it's going to work?" he said, slightly worried.  
  
Max looked him in the eye, "I'm positive," came her confident reply.  
  
  
11:37 AM  
MAX'S APARTMENT  
Max had gotten Evan to lay down on the couch and try to nap while Logan tried to find something cookable in the small kitchen and Max waited for Sam to wake up. Evan had carried Sam to Max's room, he'd insisted on doing it himself instead of letting Max, and since then Max had waited.  
  
Sam had made a few noises, but no signs of waking up. Max was about to check on Logan's progress when she heard a soft rustling noise as Sam shifted. "Sam? Can you hear me? Wake up. Please..."  
  
Almost immediately Sam's emerald green eyes fluttered open, glanced around the room, settled on Max. Her muscled tightened as she said, "Who are you?" Sam's voice was hoarse and crackly and her eyes were filled with terror.  
  
"It's me, Max..." Max said, trying to be comforting.  
  
"Max?" Sam said as the realization hit her. "Oh my God," she mumbled as she sat up and the two hugged.  
  
"I wasn't sure you were gonna wake up there for a while," Max said. Then she pulled back. "You alright?"  
  
"I will be, I assume thanks to you," Sam said. Again she glanced around the room, "Where am I?"  
  
"My pla-"  
  
"Sam!" Evan shouted as he barged into the room. "You're all right."  
  
"Evan," as the two embraced each other she asked, "How did you manage to find Max?"  
  
"Max found me," he said after pulling back to look into her eyes. "But I've got to leave. Synsodyne's found me. Again."  
  
Before Evan could explain further Max interrupted, "Ya know what? I'm gonna go wait with Logan, let you two talk." With that Max was out of the room.  
  
  
12:01 PM  
MAX'S APARTMENT  
After nearly half an hour Sam and Evan emerged from Max's room, surprised to see food laid out on Max's bar. True, peanut butter sandwiches weren't quite the usual Logan Cale, spur-of-the-moment, culinary miracle, but considering it was Max's apartment anything outside of frozen pizza was amazing.  
  
Max smiled again, it was great to have some more of her family back. She just hoped Sam would stick around a little longer than any of the others had. "You guys hungry? Logan managed to find something edible, even I'm amazed," she offered.  
  
For a moment no one said anything and it was then that Max noticed a change in Sam, nothing major, and nothing that anyone else would have picked up on either. Although she was trying to hide it, Max could see the sadness in her eyes. She wanted to say something, but figured that if Sam was trying that hard to hide her feelings there was probably a reason for it. "Hey, I promise it's edible," Max promised, "Even if it did come from my kitchen."  
  
Evan finally spoke up, "I guess I am kind of hungry," he said softly before picking up a sandwich.  
  
"What about you, Sam?" Logan asked. "You've should be starving after being laid up for the last few days."  
  
Sam didn't say anything, just tried to smile before taking a seat and picking up a sandwich. Max took a seat next to her and started munching too. She'd been snacking at the hospital for a while, but nothing much, and she needed the meal to tide her over, at least for a little while.  
  
After that no one really said anything. Everybody ate. Well, everybody ate something. Max noticed that Sam tried to eat, but didn't seem to enthusiastic about it. After it got to the point that Sam was just playing around with the rest of her sandwich Max spoke up, "Sam, why don't we see if I can find you something more comfortable in my closet?"  
  
Even though Sam wasn't wearing a hospital gown she wasn't far from it. "Sure," came her emotionless reply. Stiffly she stood up and followed Max back to her room.  
  
Once they were out of Evan and Logan's view Max closed the door and turned to Sam. "Look, I know something's up. I can see it in your eyes. Now are you gonna tell me what it is or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" she joked softly.  
  
At first Sam didn't say anything. She looked into Max's eyes then sat down on the bed. "Evan works for Synsodyne and ever since he found out about some of their more unsavory practices and tried to leave they've been after him. Unfortunately Synsodyne has more money than Manticore. They keep getting too close. Every time they do we move again.  
  
"It's been going fine like that for a while, but Tryptophan's getting harder to find. Especially when you're always in a new town trying to find a new supplier. Evan's got to get going again, and after that last 'episode' I'm gonna need some time..." she trailed off.  
  
Max stood there still staring at Sam for a moment. She knew exactly what Sam was going through. How many times had Zack tried to drag her away from Seattle? From Logan? Slowly she sat down next to Sam and looked her right in the eye. "Do you love Evan?" she asked.  
  
Sam's mouth opened instantly to reply, but she stopped before anything came out. After her mouth opened and closed a few times she managed to whisper, "I used to think so."  
  
"Sam," Max said after a moment's pause, "Do. You. Love. Evan."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Alright, that's what I needed to know," Max replied standing up. "Now let's find you some clothes."  
  
Looking through her small closet and her even smaller amount of clothes Max pulled out a slightly faded pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, navy blue top. Tossing the clothes to Sam she added, "Now let me see if I've got some extra shoes," before turning back to the closet.  
  
Once Max located a pair of dark running shoes and a, hopefully, clean pair of socks she led Sam to the bathroom. "Shower and everything's in here, but I can't guarantee there's any warm water. If you need anything just yell."  
  
With that Max closed the door and headed back out to Logan and Evan. "Logan. Do you think you could get some new identities for these two?"  
  
"Of course," Logan replied.  
  
"Then why don't you two head over to your place and as soon as Sam's ready we'll meet you two there. While you're waiting you can work on those 'new lives.' Alright?" Max instructed.  
  
"Sure thing. Don't take too long," Logan warned before leaving with Evan right behind him.  
  
  
12:37 PM  
MAX'S APARTMENT  
Once Sam was ready Max informed her that Evan and Logan were working on some new identities and that they were supposed to meet up at Logan's. When they got outside to Max's 'baby' Sam couldn't help laughing. Max immediately looked up at her, Max's face scrunched up in confusion behind her yellow-lensed glasses. "What is it?" she questioned, trying not to sound too offended.  
  
"Well, we must think an awful lot alike because I have a Ninja too. Only difference is that mine is navy blue," Sam explained with a smirk.  
  
Max grinned, "Well I'm the only person who drives this one," even as she said it she recalled the night when she'd allowed Logan into the proverbial driver's seat. "After all the work I put into this baby I wouldn't risk it with anyone else."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Sam replied.  
  
Once Max got on and started 'her baby' Sam climbed on behind her and they were off. Both Max and Sam had an appreciation for the freedom that a motorcycle gave. The pair quickly arrived at Logan's and while Max led the way Sam stopped to wonder, "So your honey lives in a place like this, and, as you mentioned, in the penthouse no less, while you're a squatter? Your place is cool, I'll give you that, and you explained that it's free, but how can it compete with this?"  
  
Max looked at Sam and rolled her eyes as the elevator began its ascent. "I've been living there for longer than I've known Logan and it keeps me close to my friends." In truth, it was also near Jam Pony, but that in no way qualified it as a good apartment. "Besides," she added, "Logan's not my honey."  
  
Finally, the elevator 'dinged,' signaling the end of its trip. At Logan's door Max raised her hand to knock, but it appeared that Logan had already received a visit, because when she made contact with the door it began to move.  
  
Slowly, the door swung open. It was a mess. Even from the hall Max could see shattered vases and glass. And the instant the door had opened Max had picked up on a soft breathing and a few shifting noises. 


	4. Another Rescue Mission?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Max, Logan, etc. If I did why would I be posting stories here? Wouldn't I be off enjoying an obscenely large amount of money? All I've got is a bent penny.  
  
Spoilers. Most of the first season including "AJBAC," but Max was never captured. Plus a few hints from the second season, although I've kinda played around with the time line.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. I've read a ton and decided that it was my turn to contribute. This happens with a modified "AJBAC," so everybody's still around. Please Review. I want to konw if I should keep writing or not.  
  
A/N 2: I fixed some grammer/spelling stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
1:03 PM  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
Max looked to Sam who's also picked up on the barely audible sounds. Max then slowly began to head toward the kitchen, signaling for Sam to follow. Once the two were positioned on either side of the doorway Max mouthed, "One... Two..." and on three the two flew into the room.  
  
The pair quickly dispatched two of the three, but just as Max was ready to take out the last guy, she stopped. These guys weren't Manticore; Max'd known that as soon as she'd laid eyes on them, so maybe that meant Synsodyne. Either way she needed to find out.  
  
Grabbing the man by the collar she slammed him against Logan's refrigerator. "Who do you work for?" Max demanded, eyes wide with a mix of anger and adrenaline.  
  
She didn't get an answer. The soldier's cold, empty eyes stared back, his face devoid of emotion.  
  
From where she stood, glaring over Max's shoulder at the man Sam punched him in the face, "You heard her." Sam's voice was low and gravelly, and, judging by her eyes, she was ready to tear him limb from limb.  
  
It was then that the man must have realized that sooner or later, one way or another, he would have to answer their questions. "Synsodyne."  
  
"Ok, question number two," Max said, "Where did you take them?"  
  
"To Director Morris."  
  
"Who, exactly, is he?" Max asked.  
  
"And where, exactly, can we find them?" Sam added.  
  
"He's the director of relations. He's probably in a warehouse down by the waterfront."  
  
"Probably?" Max questioned. "That's not good enough," she added as Sam began to raise her fist.  
  
"Alright," he said before Sam could hit him again, "Randolph and 47th."  
  
"And now it's time for the hundred dollar question. Why?" Max asked, her head cocked to one side.  
  
"I don't know." This time it was Max who raised a fist. "No. Really. I don't know. Why would they have told me anyway?"  
  
Glancing at Sam Max asked her, "Any other questions?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
With that Max just hit the guy. Not hard enough to break anything too serious, but enough to leave him unconscious. Dropping him to the floor she said, "Well, I guess it's time for another rescue mission. "We'd better take Logan's Aztec cause there's no way I'm gonna fit four people on my Ninja."  
  
"Let's jet," Sam agreed.  
  
Max managed to locate keys to the Aztec and the pair was quickly on its way.  
  
  
1:13 PM  
SEATTLE WATERFRONT DISTRICT  
"You know, it's great to see one of you guys again," Sam absently commented.  
  
"I know. I've been searching forever," Max replied. "Zack's caught up with almost everyone, I'm surprised you haven't run into him.  
  
"He's the best C.O. I've ever met."  
  
Riding along in silence Max and Sam finally got close to the right warehouse. Parking a few blocks away Max shut off the Aztec and looked to Sam, "Let's do this."  
  
Following all of their Manticore training the pair moved more silently and quickly than possible for any normal person. When they reached the correct warehouse Sam located a door, a door which they quickly jimmied open, and the pair slipped inside.  
  
Maneuvering around crates and boxes Sam suddenly signaled to Max, indicating for her to follow. Hoping that Sam had found Logan and Evan Max followed, as silently and carefully as ever. Sara disappeared between some of the boxes and Max paused, listened, the followed. Instead of being met with a view of Logan or Evan she found herself face to face with the barrel of a gun. 


	5. Here Come the Cavalry

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Max, Logan, etc. If I did why would I be posting stories here? Wouldn't I be off enjoying an obscenely large amount of money? All I've got is a bent penny.  
  
Spoilers. Most of the first season including "AJBAC," but Max was never captured. Plus a few hints from the second season, although I've kinda played around with the time line.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. I've read a ton and decided that it was my turn to contribute. This happens with a modified "AJBAC," so everybody's still around. Please Review. I want to konw if I should keep writing or not.  
  
A/N 2: I fixed some grammer/spelling stuff...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
1:29 PM  
WAREHOUSE (SEATTLE WATERFRONT DISTRICT)  
"Sam? What's going on?" Max calmly asked once she met the eyes of her fellow transgenic. The same person holding the gun to her forehead.  
  
"Well you see, Evan didn't really work for Synsodyne. Really, he worked at Manticore. And, since I'm loyal to Manticore, unlike you, we ended up as partners," Sam explained, a sinister smile now apparent in her eyes.  
  
"I helped you. Both of you. This is what I get for it? This is all that you offer in return?"  
  
After a laugh Sam replied, "Do you have any idea what I'm going to get? Once I turn in Eyes Only and the infamous X5-452 I'll be set for life. Evan and I will never have to worry about anything ever again."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Max asked. "Once you give them what they want they'll either send you out on more missions or just kill you. Don't you realize that?"  
  
"Little sister. You've just been away too long. This world has played with you mind. Manticore created us. They trained us-"  
  
"They tortured us!" Max interrupted. "Or did you just block that part out?"  
  
"Don't interrupt me again," Sam threatened in a lower tone. "I think it's time we checked on the boys, don't you?"  
  
Sam waved the gun toward the center of the warehouse, "You first."  
  
Max moved, just not in that direction. Instead she threw herself at the gun. She kicked at Sam's hand, and although it wasn't quite enough for Sam to lose her grip on the weapon it gave Max an opening, an opening that she quickly took advantage of. Max instantly got her fist to contact with Sam's cheek. That would definitely leave a mark.  
  
Unfortunately when Sam swung back around the gun caught Max in the side of the head. After hitting the floor Max felt a few kicks to her ribs and stomach, but another strike to the head left her unconscious.  
  
  
1:39 PM  
JUST OUTSIDE OF JAM PONY  
After explaining the word 'break' to Normal yet again Original Cindy sighed and began to walk her bike. She'd been tempted to page Max, but instead Original Cindy opted to stop by Logan's. If they weren't there then she'd just have to wait for Max. Climbing onto her bike and rolling toward Logan's penthouse Original Cindy was unaware of the steely blue eyes that followed her.  
  
  
1:51 PM  
WAREHOUSE (SEATTLE WATERFRONT DISTRICT)  
As she pulled herself from the blackness of unconsciousness Max forced herself to remember what had happened. It didn't take long. As soon as Max remembered the betrayal she snapped awake. When her eyes opened the rush of light was too much. Closing her eyes again Max tried to figure out where she was. Slowly she squinted, trying to get her bearings.  
  
"She's waking up," said a voice. Evan? No. It was a girl, but not Sam. Someone else.  
  
"About time," another grumbled.  
  
Max blinked her eyes, trying to focus. She could feel her hands were hand cuffed behind her. There was also a rope holding her to a chair.  
  
"Wake up dammit," came a voice, Sam's, followed by a slap.  
  
Max finally got her eyes to open all the way. The light still added to her pounding headache, but Max could deal. She'd been trained to deal.  
  
"So we finally meet again." It was the voice from before. Familiar, but Max couldn't identify it. At least not until its owner moved closer.  
  
"Brin?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes 452," Brin replied before burying her fist in Max's stomach. "That's for the last time I saw you." Max didn't even see the next one coming, but this punch sent Max, chair and all, to the floor, not to mention the pain that rippled through her already sensitive skull, "And that was for Rentfrow."  
  
Still tied to the chair now resting on its side and coughing Max tried to catch the wind that had been knocked from her while Sam attempted to reprimand Brin, "I said not to injure her. Don't you know how much she's worth?"  
  
"Manticore won't care if she's dead or alive. Just so long as she's shut up," Brin said, still glaring at Max.  
  
"Don't you remember the other bidders? They're offering way more for her, alive," argued Sam.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure we can settle-" Evan tried to mediate before her was abruptly cut off by Brin and Sam.  
  
"Shut up!" Brin and Sam glared at each other until Sam finally turned away and bent to pull Max upright again. It wasn't until this point that Max caught sight of Logan off to one side, bound and gagged, but awake.  
  
"Brin," Max said, strength again in her voice. "How can you do this to me? After all that I did for you."  
  
Now Brin's death look was focused on Max. "You've already been repaid. I let you walk once, not again."  
  
"Manticore's not on your side anymore. Remember Tinga? They killed her!"  
  
"That was an accident," Brin said, detached.  
  
"Really?" Max was now yelling, barely holding back tears. "So they accidentally put her in that tank and accidentally left her there until she died? And I guess you don't remember what happened before that. How you carted her off for Rentfrow? How the others tried to take her son?"  
  
While Max wasn't ready to finish Brin had other plans. Smashing a fist into Max's mouth Brin left her fellow X-5 stunned, but not for long.  
  
"Was life outside of Manticore really that bad for you?" Max asked, the blood staining her teeth and lips a contradiction to her suddenly softened tone.  
  
Brin glared at her in response, but didn't retaliate.  
  
"You only went back because you didn't want to die. They had the cure. So you went back. Back to hell."  
  
"But I got more than the cure. I got a wake-up call. When we ran away we were young and stupid. Too stupid to realize what Manticore was doing to help us."  
  
Shaking her head Max kept her mouth shut this time. They'd brainwashed Brin well enough that it would take more than just a bout of yelling for her to see things the way that they really were.  
  
"You two done now?" Sam asked.  
  
Brin nodded while Max just glared.  
  
"Make the call," Sam instructed Evan.  
  
Pulling a cell phone from his pocket Evan quickly dialed and then raised it to his ear, waiting for someone else to pick up.  
  
"Alpha. Sigma. Niner. Charlie.  
  
"Affirmative.  
  
"White.  
  
"Sir we have X5-452 and someone else you should be interested in. Eyes Only."  
  
"Our location is 44th and Calhoun.  
  
"Yes sir," Evan said in a curt military tone before hanging up. Visibly relaxing he addressed Sam and Brin, "They're on their way. ETA one to two hours."  
  
  
1:53 PM  
FOGGLE TOWERS  
When she didn't get a response to her knocking and calling Original Cindy turned to leave, but for some reason she turned back and tried her luck with the door knob. "Huh?" Original Cindy said as the door slowly swung open. "What the..." she continued, stepping into the apartment. "This is not good. Now I've really got to find Max."  
  
Although Original Cindy had yet to take notice of the figure following her the figure's cool, steely blue eyes had taken in everything. When Original Cindy turned to find Logan's phone she was caught completely by surprise. By the time that she even realized anything had happened Original Cindy found her face pressed up against the wall with one hand pulled behind her back.  
  
"Get the hell offa-" Original Cindy exclaimed, trying to shrug her was out of the vice-like hold.  
  
"Shut up." Those words were the only vocal response she got. Along with those words was a small twist of her arm. Original Cindy bit back a whimper. At this point she realized that she would probably have to cooperate. Despite the harsh tone Original Cindy could make out that the voice was female, she was just clueless as to whose voice it could've been.  
  
"Where is she?' the words were cold, cruel, and full of unspoken threats.  
  
"Who? Sam?" Original Cindy asked, confused. "I don't know. I thought they'd still be here."  
  
"Not Sam. Max. Sam's trying to take us in. I've got to warn Max."  
  
"Warn Max?" Original Cindy asked, surprised. "What's Sam gonna do?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Max is my boo. Original Cindy ain't gonna just stand by. Lemme help you, just leggo!"  
  
There was a pause and Original Cindy wondered if she was going to be released or not. A few seconds later she heard a sigh and felt the grip on her arm go slack. Turning around she saw dark brown hair with a hint of red and deep, blue-grey eyes that seemed like they were holding the weight of the world. Just like Max.  
  
"What did Max tell you?"  
  
"Everything. Manticore, that SOB Lydecker, all of it."  
  
"You said that you thought they'd still be here. Who is 'they' and where could they've gone?"  
  
"Max and Logan, and Sam and her boy, Evan. The only place I can think of is the warehouses where we found Evan this morning. And, ah, what's your name sugah?"  
  
"I'm Jhondy. Now let's jet, and you can show me where these warehouses are."  
  
"Aiight, you got it.'  
  
As the two waited for the elevator to deliver then on the ground floor Original Cindy turned to Jhondy with worry, fear, and apprehension apparent on her face. "What kinda trouble's Max in?"  
  
Jhondy paused to study Original Cindy's eyes before she answered, "Big trouble. Sam and Evan are working for Manticore."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Max's lucky," Jhondy said as she faced the door again, waiting for it to open.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's got friends. Not to mention, friends like you."  
  
Before Original Cindy could respond the doors slid open and Jhondy walked out with Original Cindy only a few steps behind. By the time that Original Cindy caught up to her, Jhondy was seated on a motorcycle, holding out a helmet for Original Cindy as she slipped one on herself.  
  
"What was that comment about? Friends like me?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way, but we've got to hurry."  
  
"Aiight," Original Cindy agreed, fastening the helmet and climbing on behind Jhondy.  
  
"Hand on," Jhondy warned.  
  
At first they rode in relative silence, the only words they shared were directions. Just as Original Cindy was about to ask again Jhondy began her answer.  
  
"Max didn't follow orders. Right after the escape I ran into Zack. We helped each other adjust to life outside of Manticore. And for us that meant moving around. A lot. When you're never stationary you never really make friends. Max came here, to Seattle, and even after Zack's warnings and her own close encounters she didn't leave. Now I understand why. Not only does Max have you as a friend, but you're a good friend, you care. That's rare, even for someone who's not a transgenic."  
  
"Well, Max ain't the only lucky one. I found her too." 


	6. When It All Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Max, Logan, etc. If I did why would I be posting stories here? Wouldn't I be off enjoying an obscenely large amount of money? All I've got is a bent penny.  
  
Spoilers. Most of the first season including "AJBAC," but Max was never captured. Plus a few hints from the second season, although I've kinda played around with the time line.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. I've read a ton and decided that it was my turn to contribute. This happens with a modified "AJBAC," so everybody's still around. Please Review. I think this is the final chapter, but I may do a sequal if I ever find the time. Sorry that it took so long for me to get this completed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
2:19 PM  
STREETS OF SEATTLE: 43rd AND MAYBERRY  
"This is it," Original Cindy announced as Jhondy stopped the motorcycle in front of a plain looking warehouse. "Can you hear anybody inside?"  
  
"Just a minute." She quickly shut off the engine and sat there, just listening. After a moment she rolled her motorcycle to a hiding place and said, "Follow me, and try to stay quiet."  
  
Confidently Jhondy made her way around some of the warehouses before finally coming to a stop. "I think this is the one. Follow me up the roof. I'll figure out a plan."  
  
Jhondy silently pulled down a fire escape ladder and practically flew to the roof as Original Cindy did her best to follow. By the time that Original Cindy caught up Jhondy was standing over a skylight trying to think of a plan.  
  
"There's Max. And I assume that that guy is Logan," Jhondy pointed. "Then we've got Sam and Evan. And I can't believe it, but I think that's Brin." The last comment was full of sorrow. After a momentary pause Jhondy commented, "Sam and Evan I could probably handle, but I can't stop Brin too. Not all at once."  
  
"I'm good at distractions. I could probably buy enough time for you to stop one of them before the other came back," Original Cindy offered.  
  
Thinking out-loud Jhondy began to flesh out her plan, "If you can get Brin or Sam out of there for five minutes or so it should be enough for me to subdue the other and Evan, and get to Max and Logan. Then Max and I should be able to take down the other easily. Ok. Do you have a distraction in mind?"  
  
"Already ahead of ya sista. Lemme know when you want me to go," Original Cindy said, managing a small smile. From the looks of it Max wasn't doing great, and after everything that Max had done for her Original Cindy knew that she had to come through.  
  
"Go for it," Jhondy said before turning back to watch the progress through the skylight.  
  
With a nod Original Cindy turned and climbed back down to the street. She was hoping that she could hold out long enough.  
  
  
2:27 PM  
STREETS OF SEATTLE: 44th AND CALHOUN  
From her seat Max tried to think of a plan. Tried to think of anything that could help get her and Logan out of their current situation. Leaning back her head Max happened to notice the window in the roof. She also noticed a person peeking through it. Subtly she checked to see if any of her 'guards' were watching her. When Max was sure that they were otherwise engaged she leaned back her head and tried to see who it was looking down at her.  
  
When she did make out the face Max couldn't believe what she saw. It was Jhondy. Max also realized that Jhondy was trying to give her a message. Careful not to let Brin, Sam, or Evan notice her focus on the ceiling Max finally nodded that she understood. Then she went back to staring at the walls.  
  
Shortly thereafter Max heard something outside. Original Cindy. That would explain how Jhondy'd found her, and who the other person that she'd referred to was.   
  
"What is going on out there?" Sam demanded of no one in particular.  
  
Evan looked up at this, "It's to early for the pick-up."  
  
"I'll go check," Brin said. As the Manticore soldier she was Brin quickly and quietly made her way around the crates and finally a door was heard.  
  
Seconds later Sam was taken completely by surprise.  
  
Jhondy had managed to silently open the skylight. Once Brin had left Jhondy'd jumped through, landing on Sam and taking them both to the ground. Despite Sam's attempts to fight back Jhondy's attack had been too quick. Too fast. Too unexpected. After the exchange of only a few kicks and punches Sam went down, and stayed there.  
  
As soon as Evan realized what was going on he hurried toward Sam, but even as she picked herself up off the ground Jhondy met his face with her fist. The power behind it was a lot, even for an X-5, he wouldn't be getting up, not for a while anyway.  
  
Kneeling behind Max, as she untied her and picked the handcuffs, Jhondy said, "Your friend, Original Cindy, she's outside creating a diversion."  
  
"We'd better hurry, and it'll probably take both of us to stop Brin."  
  
"Lean the way," Jhondy said as she pulled Max to her feet.  
  
As she hurried toward the door Max said, "I'll go first. Once she's not watching for you go for it."  
  
Before Jhondy could agree, or argue, Max was out the door. Original Cindy was going off on Brin so Max launched herself at Brin. Max's momentum carried the pair to the ground as Original Cindy scurried out of the way.  
  
Rolling over one another Brin easily gained the upper hand. As she straddled Max's stomach her hands reached down and gripped Max's throat. Max responded by slamming both fists into Brin's solar plexus before rolling to trade positions.  
  
Just a quickly Brin threw a few punches into Max's side, knocking her to the ground. Jumping to her feet Brin placed her foot atop Max's throat, and shortly Max's hands were the only things supporting it. "I didn't want to have to kill you, but you didn't exactly leave me a choice, little sister," Brin said, disgusted. But just before she could lower her foot any more Jhondy tackled her.  
  
As Jhondy pulled her to her feet Max asked, "Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"  
  
"Sorry, let's just finish this."  
  
But in the seconds they'd wasted Brin had regained her balance and came back with a flying kick that caught Jhondy in the jaw, throwing the girl down, unconscious. Landing on her feet Brin faced Max, "I'll see you again, don't worry."  
  
While Brin spun around and hurried away from the ware house Max knelt down next to Jhondy's side. "Jhondy? Can you hear me?"  
  
"I'm here," came the strained reply as Jhondy's eyes slowly opened. Pushing herself into a sitting position she noticed a dark vehicle pulling away, "I take it that's Sam and Evan?"  
  
"Yeah, Brin already split. Oh my god, Logan," Max remembered, jumping to her feet.  
  
"It's cool Boo. Original Cindy done took care of that," said her best friend as she emerged from the warehouse with Logan right behind her.  
  
Turning back to Jhondy Max asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides we need to vacate before anything else happens," Jhondy replied, accepting Max's hand to help her up.  
  
  
3:31 PM  
MAX'S APARTMENT  
After dropping Logan back at his apartment Max, Original Cindy, and Jhondy arrived at Max's apartment. They'd managed to find the space for Jhondy's motorcycle in addition to Max's and were just about to settle down when Original Cindy said, "You know what, boo? We have nothing to eat. I'm gonna go find us some Chinese or somethin' aiight? Later boo."  
  
Original Cindy was out of the apartment almost immediately, leaving Max and Jhondy the time that she knew they'd want to catch up with one another.  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to see you again, and I'm not just talking about you saving my ass earlier," Max began.  
  
"I missed you too Max. I have to yet to find anyone, even an X-5, who sleeps as little as the two of us. Besides, making friends wasn't exactly an elective back at Manticore."  
  
"Well, if you don't have anyone to get back to you should hang around her for a while. I'm sure that you could get a bike messenger job at Jam Pony. Normal'll hire anyone with the ability to ride a bicycle," she laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on, tell me what you think, please? 


End file.
